Tuesday Night Nitrix Episode 5
Intro Till I Collapse plays, and then it shows last nights event, as well as the two divas Divlicious and Mina in the ring, in handcuffs Copper is shown behind them Copper: Who wants to see me punish these divas tonight? Mina: Oh please, don't use the whip and/or the paddle (she says that as if she wants her to, and then laughs with Divlicious) Copper pulls out a whip and takes off their pants, the crowd cheers as she uses them, and then Personification comes on Rick: Leave the ring, NOW, I need to compete The divas leave Match 1 Rick and Ezekiel are in one corner, while Rhodes and Ziggler are in another, and Paul Max and Samoan Sxy (with Heartbreakers as their managers) is in another, while Ryder and Kennedy are in the last corner. Fatal 4 way tag match elimination rules match starts Ryder and Ziggler start off the match Ryder hits a rough ryder early in the match 1 2 3 Ziggler is eliminated, and then Rhodes enters and tags in Samoan Syx Samoan Syx lifts up Ryder and hits a military press drop out of the ring, and Ryder manages to tag in his partner Kennedy quickly tags in Rick Wild, Rick goes for the Wild Rocket, but gets caught in a standing armbar and taps out Ezekiel Jackson shares the same fate, tapping out Kennedy gets in the ring and taps out to the move Ryder gets in the ring and tags in Rhodes, who hits a cross rhodes 1 2 3 Ryder gets caught in the cross rhodes position, but counters it and is thown against the ropes and hits a rough ryder 1 2 3 Ryder then attacks Paul Max, who is the only man left for the tag titles Paul Max shakes hands with Ryder though, and then they really start fighting each other, but Ryder goes for a rough ryder and gets caught into an electric chair position 1 2 3 WE HAVE YOUR NEW TAG CHAMPS PAUL MAX AND SAMOAN SYX Match 2 Boogeyman comes out Boogeyman: I have lost my job as GM because Terror House is no more, but I got a job at Nitrix, and I heard that Kyle Katara will be defending the championship against whoever wins this match, and I am in it match starts off with Boogeyman, HBK /heartbreakers, and Batista Boogeyman hits a body splash and a running crossbody at the beginning of the match to both opponents, and HBK is in the corner, and then, Boogeyman goes for the body splash, but gets a sweet chin music, and then Batista comes and hits a batista bomb and pins 1 2 3 WE HAVE YOUR NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE WORLD XTREME TITLE, BATISTA Match 3 Double J Jacker, Sexay, and Jenny Sweet are in the ring for this number one contenders match for Sexays title, with Sexay as the special guest ref Jacker starts of the match with a pin 1 2 Sexay stops, then hits a Too Sexy on Jacker and Jenny goes for a pin 1 2 3 super fast Sexay and jenny celebrate, although they will have to face each other Copper comes out Copper: Do you girls need to be taught a lesson They both shake their heads yes as they are taken backstage Main Event Kyle Katara and Xavier Katara are in the ring, ready for their tables match Kyle Katara is blinded at the start of the match by a light, and then Xavier knocks him out and places a table underhim and then gives him an elbow drop through it The show goes out mysteriously like last time